Will I ever see you again?
by TheSuiteEmilie
Summary: What did actually happen to Zack and Maya after the graduation? Did she leave to Africa or did she stay? Zaya oneshot!


Will I ever see you again?

A Zaya Oneshot

Zack slowly walked towards Maya, who was standing with Bailey and Addison next to the juice bar. He reached them and interrupted their conversation:

Zack: Maya, can I talk to you for a second? *looks concerned*

Maya: Uhm sure? *Looks a little nervous at Bailey and Addison, but then follows Zack*

Zack and Maya slowly walked over to opposite site of the Sky-deck.

Maya: So what do you want to talk about? *Holds onto the railing*

Zack: I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for how I behaved earlier today, and of course we can still be friends *Smiles a little*

Maya looked seriously at him, while her hands were resting on her hips

Maya: Who says I want to be friends with you now that you acted like that?

Zack looked to the ground and didn't know how to react.

Zack: Then I will accept your choice and leave you alone *Sighs*

Maya started to smile, and then started to laugh a little.

Maya: Zack! Don't be stupid! Of course I wanna be friends with you *Smiles warmly*

Zack looked up from the ground and his sad face turned happy.

Zack: Really? *Looks a little surprised* Do you still wanna be friends with me after how I acted towards you?

Maya: Of course I want to be your friend. Just because we broke up and you reacted a little dramatically doesn't mean that I don't wanna be your friend *Smiles big and hugs him*

Neither of them wanted to pull away from each other, but Maya slowly pulled away after a while.

Maya: But sadly that doesn't mean that it is going to change very much. It's still going to be a 'long distance friendship' *Looks at him concerned*

Zack nodded slowly and looked down for a moment

Zack: Sadly, you're right. But at least we don't leave as enemies *Looks at her, and smiles weakly*

There was an awkward silence for a while before one of them spoke again.

Maya: Zack? Can I ask you a favor?

Zack: Sure! What is it? *Smiles*

Maya: The thing is that neither my mom or dad can drive me to the airport tomorrow when I'm leaving for Tchad, so I thought that you maybe would do it? *Smiles a little*

Zack: Of course I will. What time do you want me to pick you up?

Maya: My plane is leaving at 7:30 PM. So if you could pick me up at 6:00 PM. That would be fine.

Zack nodded while he smiled calmly.

Zack: That sounds like a plan.

Maya smiled and pulled him into another hug

Maya: Thankyou so much Zack * Pulls away again*

Zack: You're welcome *smiles*

Maya smiled back at him and then walked away.

-The next day at 6:10 PM-

Maya was standing outside her house with all her stuff and waited for Zack. Impatiently she looked at her watch and then at the road again. Just when she was about to call him, she heard a car, and she looked up again. It was Zack!

Zack stopped in front of her and rolled down the window. Maya smiled.

Maya: *sarcastically* On time, as always

She smiled and Zack stepped out of the car

Zack: I'm sorry. I got stuck in the traffic *Starts to put her luggage in the trunk*

Maya: It's okay…

Maya smiled softly and helped him, and then they both got into the car and drove towards the airport

Maya: So what are your plans now that you're graduated? *Looks at him*

Zack: To be honest I really don't know *Keeps his eyes on the road*

Maya giggled a bit and looked at him again.

Maya: Zack as we know him!

Zack: Yeah, that's me! *Laughs along with Maya*

The rest of the ride to the airport the two friends talked a lot about their future, that they both wished that the other one could have been a part of.

-At the airport-

Maya and Zack walked towards the check-in with Maya's luggage. Maya checked her luggage in and got her ticket. Then they both walked towards Maya's gate, but of course there was the security check, that only passengers could get through. Maya turned around and faced Zack, as she slowly let her hand run through her beautiful, brown hair.

Maya: So I guess this is it?

Zack: Yeah, I guess it is *Bites his lip nervously and sighs* I'm gonna miss you Maya

Maya: I'm gonna miss you too *Tries to smile, but can't*

Zack nodded and looked at her before he pulled her into a warm hug. Maya laid her arms around him and pulled him closer. They just stood there for what seemed like hours before they pulled away. Maya's eyes started to tear up, and tears slowly fell from her eyes. Zack saw it and brushed them away with his thumbs.

Zack: Please Maya, don't cry. You're gonna make me cry *He smiled a little*

Maya flashed a weak smile back at him, but it disappeared again.

Maya: Sorry *Looks into his beautiful green-blue eyes* Please don't forget me Zack.

Zack looked into her pretty, brown eyes and smiled a little.

Zack: Never. How would I ever be able to forget my first love?

Maya felt a little chock go through her body. She couldn't believe what she just heard! Zachary Martin who had always been a player until she came, just said that he loved her, and he meant it. And that she was the first. Maya could feel tears building up in her eyes again.

Maya: I'll better be going Zack, or I'm gonna miss my plane.

Zack nodded and looked down on his feet and then up at Maya again.

Zack: Will I ever see you again?

Maya: Of course Zack. I promise *Smiles weakly* Bye Zack, and thankyou for everything

Zack: Bye Maya, take care.

Maya took her purse and went through security. She looked back at Zack one last time, and saw his sad and heartbroken face. She sighed and then walked away. Then she was gone.

Maya sat down and waited for her plane to be ready. She opened her purse and found a little necklace, which she had bought a few month ago. She opened the heart shaped pendant and inside it there was a picture of Zack. She smiled a little at the picture. He was so happy and smiled on this picture. That was not the Zack that she left in front of the security check. He was so sad, and so was Maya. Of course she didn't want to leave Zack, but she had to. She was going to Tchad for 2 years to study, and she didn't think that a 'long-distance relationship' was fair for either of them, so she decided to breakup with him. He had reacted very dramatic, but now at least they were friends. But how long would it last before that friendship disappeared, and he would find another girlfriend?

Then she heard a voice over the loudspeaker: AY619 to Tchad is now ready for boarding.

Maya sighed and stood up. She took her purse and went toward the desk, and gave her ticket to the lady behind it. The Lady smiled at Maya, and scanned the ticket.

The Lady: Have a good flight *smiles*

Maya: Thanks *smiles back and starts walking towards the plane*.

She reached the plane and walked into it, but then she ended up waiting in a line. Suddenly she saw a young couple sitting and laughing together. A flashback suddenly started. She saw everything! Their first kiss, when she read the poem about him at 'Poet-palooza', when they danced at prom. All the good memories and then at last his sad face, when she left him in the airport. She couldn't do this! She turned around and started to walk through the lots of people behind her.

Maya: Excuse me!

She repeated times, and times while she got closer to the exit of the plane. She then got out of the plane and ran back. She passed by the desk and the lady, all the chairs and ran out! She got out and ran by all the check in desks. She stopped up and looked at the different signs and the she started to run towards the parking, where Zack had parked his car. She just hoped that it wasn't too late.

So many thoughts went through her head right now, but that didn't matter! She just had to get back to him!

Maya: Zack!

She screamed at the top her lungs She looked around but couldn't see him or the car. She sat down on the ground and bursted down in tears, while rain started to fall from the sky. She cried quietly while the rain was pouring down on her.

?: Maya?

She heard a voice say her name and turned around. And there he was.

Maya: Zack! *gets up from the ground, starts running towards him and attacks him in a big hug*

Zack: Maya? What are you doing here? You should be on your way to Tchad!

Maya cried into his shoulder, while he just stood there and hold her tight.

Maya: I can't Zack! I love you way to much *Tries to stop crying*

Zack couldn't believe what he heard! He was so happy to hear her say that, but at the same time he felt bad for getting in the way of her future.

Zack: But Maya, what about Tchad?

Maya: I know that its important, but I'll find another college here. I thought a lot about, and it may be important for my future, but my hearts say 'stay' and I listen to my heart *sobs* I don't wanna leave!

Zack pulled away from Maya and looked her right in the eyes

Zack: But Maya—

Maya: No Zack. Don't say that you don't want to be the one standing in my way, because you're not! I love you!

Zack cupped her face in his hand and brushed away the tears and raindrops with his thumbs, while he continued to look her right in the eyes. He was speechless for a moment.

Zack: I love you too.

She then leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. He deepened the kiss gently. He couldn't believe what was happening right now! A few minutes ago he thought that he had seen her pretty face for the last time, and now he stood there, kissing her, while the rain just kept falling.

They finally pulled away and just stood there while they smiled. Zack felt a tear roll down his cheek.

Maya: Zack, are you crying?

Zack sniffed.

Zack: No, It's the rain.

Maya smiled and giggled.

Maya: Zack? Do you think I'm stupid?

Zack: Of course not!

Maya: Then don't say that you're not crying, when I can see that you are.

Zack smiled softly and shook his head.

Zack: Okay! I'm crying. I'm a man in love, I'm weak!

Maya giggled again and stroke his cheek.

Maya: No you're not! You're just showing your feelings, which is rare when it comes to men *giggles* Don't be ashamed because of that.

She smiled and kissed him quick and softly. Zack smiled.

Zack: Don't think that I'm going to be as emotional as Cody, because I'm not *laughs*.

Maya: Of course not. At that point Bailey is the lucky one.

Zack laughed a little and then took her hand, as he started to walk towards the car.

Maya: Its cold *Shakes*

Zack could feel her shaking, so he laid an arm around her and pulled her close.

Zack: Let's go home.

Maya nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

Maya: Yeah, let's go home.

-The end!-


End file.
